Bella amies amours emmerde
by Lea-Fiction-Bell's
Summary: "Bella jeune femme vive,Décoratrice d'intérieur.C'est Meilleur Amie Rosalie et Alice elles on grandis ensemble.Si le passé referais surfasse ? Comment notre Bella Réagira t'elle ?" A Suivre,vraiment pas doué pour les résumé si l'envie vous prend venez.


_**Bonjour/Bonsoir,Alors voila le 1er chapitre en ligne :) J'éspere que cella vous plaira :) . **_

J'était en retard pour mon déjeuner avec Alice ma meilleur était 12h35 j'avais 15min de retard elle va me tuer ma petite me gare sur le parking de Macdonald,limite je courais ne voulant pas prendre plus de temps mais en talon c'est asse réussi a arriver dans la salle sans une égratignure exploit ! Je vis Lilia a une table avec sont tactile surement entrain de textoter sont Jasoue sur leurs fiançailles se Week end.  
-Hey Lilia  
-Hey Bella mon dieu j'ai crue qu'il t'était arrivais quelque chose ! me dit elle la voie plein de reproche.  
-Désoler mon dressing a voulue me manger j'ai du négocier ! J'avais dit sa avec un sérieux que je me demander si elle m'avait crue !  
-Haha Bon Bell's je tes prix Menue big mat avec salade ,Sprit et un sunday chocolat.  
Elle a vraiment un don pour toujours devine se que je souhaite.  
-Tes vraiment parfait Lilia !  
-Je sais,je sais on me le dit souvent !  
On n'éclata de rire,comme toujours Lilia et moi somme amis depuis notre 1er Années de Lycée depuis on ne sais jamais les semaine le jeudi midi on mange ensemble,pas forcement au Macdonald sinon bonjours les gros kilo en trop ! On parle de tous sans aucun complexe ni aucun taboue la règle.  
-Alors Lilia qu'es que tu a m'annonçais ?  
Presser de savoir la signification de se message :

_"Bella je suis presser de te voir j'ai vraiment quelque chose  
d'énorme a t'annoncer c'est vraiment ÉNORME. Ma Belle je suis impatiente de te amour de meilleur amis"_

Quand Lilia dit que c'est Énorme je m'attend a vraiment É ton mon travail je n'avais pas beaucoup réfléchie a cette nouvel et si ... et si elle était enceinte !  
Mon dieu que j'allais être tata bah sa me vieillirais trop !

-Lilia ? je l'interrogeais une nouvel fois.  
-Je devrais Normalement pas te le dire !  
-Maintenant tu est oblige tu c'est très bien que tu tiendra pas longtemps façons.  
Je la connaissais elle n'avais jamais tenue sa langue,enfin sa dépendais sur quoi.  
-Bon d'accord : Emmett..a..demandearosaliedel'épouser.  
Voila c'est dit bonne appétit et elle croqua a pleine dent dans sont Big mat ! Nous termina de manger puis je prix la parole :

-Lilia faut que tu me le dise entièrement et lentement !  
-Bon tu le dit pas sinon je me fait tuer et tu te retrouvera avec un Rose blanche dans les main et vetue de noir..  
-Mais t'inquiète tu me connais voyons.  
-Emmett a demande a Rosalie de l'épouse !  
-MON DIEU !  
Je me levais et me jeté dans c'est bras sous le regard intriguer des étudiants qui mange.  
-MAIS c'est génial !  
J'était vraiment content pour Rosalie ma confidente ainsi qu'amis et pour Emmett mon gros faisais déjà 5/6 ans qu'ils était ensemble j'étaie au ange.  
Tous les étudiants nous regarde je m'était tapé la honte :  
-Elle est enceinte ! Dije a voie haute devant tous les étudiants qui nous fixé encore.  
Les applaudissement se firent entendre, Lilia pris sont sac et me prix le sortons du restorans en rigolant comme des folle.  
-On n'aurais dut rester ils nous aurais offert une glace !  
j'explosai de rire suivie de ma Lilia.  
-Toujours aussi extravertie toi,tu ne changera pas malgré...tous  
Sa dernier phrase jeta un lège froid mélancolique impulsif.  
-Bon Bell's faut que je rentre Jas m'attend pour aller chez c'est parents.  
-Oh je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps tu ferra des bisou a Jasou !  
-Bien entendue,aller Bye ma chérie a bientôt !  
Elle monta dans sa Porche,sont petit bébé comme elle le dit je les déjà surpris a lui parler.  
Je montais moi aussi dans ma voiture directions le était 14h35 quand je franchis les porte de l'assenceure.  
-Bonjours Bella vous avais 1message de Lilia disant quel a était heureuse que vous ne vous été pas "zappé" après le lycée elle dit aussi aussi que Jeudis prochains c'est chez Flunch que vous aurais rendez-vous.  
-D'accord merci Aurélie tu peut rentrée chez toi je te donne ton après-midi.  
-J'ai quelque dossier sur la rénovation de la maison de Boston a terminée.  
-A demain aller vous reposez vous faite du 7h30 au 20h filais !  
-Merci Mada... Bella  
Je rentrée dans mon bureaux est finie le rez de chaussais de la villa de Santa Monica est je l'envoyais au personnelle sur journée de boulot était enfin finie a 17h35 et les plans de Santa Monica aussi,on n'a une clientèle rentrée dans ma maisonnette je l'avais entièrement retapé il était épave quand je les eu..A peine sur le paillasson je balançais mes escarpins dans un le courrier sur lequel j'avais marcher,j'allume la télé et me posa dans le canapé avec le courrier : de très intéressant ! Il était 18h05 je prix mon tactile et appela Rosalie :  
Tute-Tute  
-Allo ?  
-France télécopie bonsoir !  
-Bella comment sa va ?  
-Comment tu c'est que c'est moi ?  
-Parce que c'est toujours toi,surtoue quand on dit "Télécopie" au lieu de "Télécome" !  
Rosalie était la belle sœur d'Alice toujours souriante,attentionné amie en Or,sans Rosi et Lilia je petterais un câble comme je le dit souvent. Je l'avais rencontré au tous débuts de sa relation avec Emmett Lilia juge important mon avis sur "Cette chose" Disais début sa était dure pour Lilia de voir sont frère Amoureux elle si est faite et vraiment Rosalie est vraiment génial on peut pas rester indifférent longtemps !  
-Alors comment tu va Bell's ?  
-Très bien et toi ?  
-Plus que bien.  
Tu m'étonne elle va se marier !  
-Sa vous dit de venir manger ?  
-Se soir ?  
-Bah non l'année prochaine,bah oui se soir !  
-Haha,Sa fait sacrément longtemps que on n'est pas venue il faut être la dans combien de temps?  
-Prenez votre temps j'ai encore rien préparer.  
-D'accord on n'amène un dessert ?  
-Ah oui je veux bien.  
-Choco ou Fraise  
-Quel question Choco  
-D'accord a toute a l'heur Bell's je t'aime .  
-A toute a l'heur Rosi Moi aussi je t'aime.

J'arrivais dans ma cuisine  
je me munie de mon tablier offert par Emmett Chamalo,ah se surnom est née y a bien des anné jour ou je les tous invites pour passées une soirée tous ensemble est que Emmett avait manger toute mes brochette de chamalo griller et qu'il sans était mis plein partout ! On la vannais pendant des semaine ! Je fis une entrée crudité : Tomate-concombre-bétrave plat de résistance je leur fis des courgette était 19h05 il rester peut de temps j'allais me lave et me mis un petite robe noir .  
Je laissai mes cheveux se frisée a la naturel comme dit Lilia "A la rachette" sacrée meilleur amis !  
La sonnette retentis bisard d'habitude Emmett frape comme un dévergondé.J'ouvris la porte sur une Rosalie en beauté avec un magnifique bouquet de fleurs .  
-Rosi !  
Je la prenez dans mes bras elle m'avais manquer depuis le Week end dernier !  
-Bell's,Emmett a rencontré un copain sur le parking il sont partie boire un verre il serra la avant 20h30 t'inquiète pas ..  
-Chantage sexuelle n'est pas très jolie miss !  
On explosa de rire ensemble,je la connaissais asse bien pour savoir se quel entreprenais dans se genre de était une femme forte elle en n'a vue de toute les couleurs j'ai toujours dit que c'était mon modè et Rosi sont mes modèles les sœurs que je n'est jamais eu.  
-Tiens je tes prix un bouquet chez rapido bouquet.  
-Oh merci sa me fait plaisir.J'Explosa de rire toute seule alors quel me regarde étonnais.  
-Bell's ?  
-C'est Rapido fleur  
-Oh tant qui vende des fleurette !  
-Bon faut que je les mettre dans l'eau.  
Je sortie un vase du placard toute en observent Rosi,je le remplie d'eau et posa le bouquet a l'intérieur.  
-Wha sa a changer depuis .. di-donc ta assurer !  
-Euh ouais..  
C'est vraie qu'elle n'était pas revenu depuis.. a chaque fois qu'on se faisais une soirée c'était toujours chez Lilia ou dehors.  
-Tu tes achetez une nouvel robe ?  
Question changement de sujet Op !  
-Ouui je les trouve belle alors je les achetez,enfin bon tu me connais.  
-Ouais bientôt va falloir nous louer un apparte rien que pour mettre nos fringue !  
-Tu rigole mes c'est vraie,j'ai pus de place dans mon dressing !  
-Et Emmett c'est affaire il sont ou ?  
-Dans une commode dans la salle de bain !  
-Non arrête ah Trop fort !  
-Tu nous a fait quoi de bon a mangé ?  
-Entrée c'est crudité a la vinaigrette et courgette farci.  
-Hum sa va être trop cuisine est vraiment bien j'adore !  
-Merci.  
Je nous servie 2 vers de soupe de champagne.  
-Tu a refait autre chose dans la maison ?  
-Euh..Tous  
Elle rigola :  
-Ah bah tu fait pas semblant !  
-Tu viens on va se poser au bord de la piscine l'eau a chauffé toute la journée !  
-Très bonne idées !  
Nous prenions nos verre et sortie par la cuisine pour allée vers la terrasse ou Rosie enlevas c'est escarpins.  
Nous nous assions sur le bord de la piscine

-Tu te souviens au lycée quand on n'avait prix les habille de Lilia dans les vestiaire elle est sortie dans la cour avec sa serviette !  
On explosa de rire en repensent a se pure moment de follie.  
-En sa s'était énorme la façons dont sont regard était menaç se faisais pas quand même !  
-Attend elle a balançais que j'étaie encore vierge a Emmett la honte !  
-Dans l'histoire Emmett a du devenir ROUGE !  
-Et quand tu a mis la tête de de comment il s'applais déjà ?  
-Mike Newton !  
J'éxploser de rire en revoyant la scène de Mike avec de la purée de carotte sur la tête.  
-Il est devenue quoi lui ? Sa tombe il est vendeur de carotte traumatisé de cette expérience !  
-N'importe quoi ! Il est poissonnier sur le marcher avec avec comment elle s'applais la pimbêche ?  
-Naa arrête Jescica et Mike poissonnier !  
On exploser de rire a en pleurer !  
-Bah tu me dira on n'a quand même bien réussi toi coiffeuse-visagiste,moi décoratrice-architecte et Alice Styliste-modéliste !  
-C'est vraie con n'a assurer  
-Alors trin con a notre trio de réussite !  
-Assurément !  
"Tchintchine ! ^^"  
-Qu'es qu'on n'a pus en faire en cours c'était excellent !  
-C'est claire,et quand Alice arrêter pas de parler et que Madame Lithes lui a dit : " Alice Cullen tu prend la porte!" et elle lui avait répondue " Vous ête sur que vous voulais pas que je vous la laisse ?"  
-C'était un rude trio quand même en leurs a fait baver mais on était briantes !  
-C'est claire.  
-Emmett n'est pas encore rentrée, je vais lui faire une abstinence il va voir un peut !  
-Alala ta pas changer.  
On se posa dans la cuisine sur les tabourais en mangeant des Olive.  
-Bell's ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je voudrais te remercier d'avoir toujours était la pour nous Emmett,moi et Lilia ta toujours était présente a n'importe quel moment depuis le lycé vous considère comme mes sœurs vous éte ma famille mon unique famille.  
Rosi m'avais fait coule la petite larme comme on dit !  
Rosi est sa famille c'est chaud sont père est dans la politique merdique on va pas se mentir et sa mère et une madame "proutprout" comme elle le dit.A chaque visite qu'il lui fond on la retrouve en piteuse é de critique et de méchanceté portant il pourrais être fière de leurs a une relation stable avec sont fiancé,elle est coiffeuse super reconnus mes bon c'est jamais asse pour c'est gens là.  
-Merci Rosi,vous aussi vous éte toute ma vie depuis le lycé sœurs,mes petite putain de famille énorme !  
On rigoler quand on tapa fortement a la porte.  
-RENTRÉE ! criai-je a plein poumons  
On vis arrivais une masse qui me fis la bise et embrassa sa fiancé enfin bientôt fiancé !  
-Sa va ? il parlait fort il avais surement un coup dans le nez !  
-Très bien et toi ?  
-Perfect on n'a bue un remontant avec Ben !  
-Sa se sent ! Dit Rosi dégouter  
-Mais non !  
-Bon maintenant qu'on n'est 2 il faut qu'on t'annonce la nouvel !  
Faut que je fasse l'air surpris surtout sinon Lilia va me tuer et c'est moi qui serra dans un état pas très cool !  
-Oui ?  
-On va se Marier Bell's !  
-Oh mon dieu,mon dieu c'est magnifique !  
-Oui je sais !  
Rosi et moi se jeton dans les bras l'une de l'autre en pleurent de joie !  
-Félicitation mes amours !  
15minute plus tard on était a table quand une question me préoccupas l'esprit :  
-Dit moi Rosi c'est prévue pour quand ?  
-Le plus rapidement possible dans 6mois on n'est marier c'est se qu'on veut !  
-Ta pas oublier dans 2 jours c'est les fiançailles a Lilia !  
-Non t'inquiète je pourrais jamais oublier que ma petite Lilia se fiançi !  
Emmett c'était endormie pendant que nous parlions préparatif d'ailleurs elle m'annonças que c'est parent ne serrais pas convier a la réception et que je suis demoiselle d'Honneur !  
Fin de la soirée il était 23h05 Rosi prend congés, Emmett toujours endormie du coup je prix un verre d'eau froide est lui jeta sur la tête on va pas le porte non plus !  
-HEIN? QUOI ?  
Il était visiblement perdu et debout surtoue bien réveille !  
-On n'y va mon Amour  
-Oh d'accord  
Il me fire la bise et filla me laissant débarrassé la table est mis en route le lave ne veillas pas sachant que demain a 10h15 je devais être au boulot.  
Je m'endormir en regardent la télé sur les coup de minuit.

"..Bip.."

-Huum,Raah putain de réveil de merde je veux dormir !  
Je me levai avec une grande difficulté ne voulant pas affronter cette vie a 8h35 du matin pitier !  
J'attraper de mauvaise grâce mon peignoirs déshabiller, et rejoinie l'escalier avec les yeux encore a moutier me fis un thé au fruit rouge pour seule déjeuné,9h05 je remonter direction la salle de bain  
je me mis sous la douche pas le temps d'un bain se me lavais avec mon gel douche-shampoing a la noix de sortie et me mis une serviette je me sèche un peu les cheveux qui ondule naturellement. Direction le dressing qu'es que je vais mettre aujourd'hui ?  
J'arrivais dans mon grand dressing...plain a craquer !  
Je prix finalement une robe bleu de toute façons je ne vais qu'au me maquillais dans les ton bleu et déssendis mettre mes escarpins noir prix mon sac et partie en ferment la porte a clés en espérant que cette journée soit vite finie !


End file.
